


Deya's Diplomacy

by Valsion



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valsion/pseuds/Valsion
Summary: The uneasy peace between humanity and sangheili was holding on, thanks to the tireless work of diplomants. On a diplomatic trip to a human station, a female sangheili named Deya finds herself down on her luck in her love pursuits. It all changes when a certain human asks for a seat next to her. / Short lemony smut.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Elite | Sangheili Character(s)





	Deya's Diplomacy

"Now then, I know you have been working hard lately so Grava and I will work the first day guarding our diplomat. You and Xato can take the first day off to look around and enjoy yourselves. I heard the Humans are rather similar in after-duty relaxation so you should be able to wind down a bit," Thoza'Rolcamee said to Deya'Nazam.The two Sangheili were Majors and part of a diplomatic envoy. Those were rather frequent, now that tensions between their races have finally died down. Considering they were in an all-out extermination war with the Humans while still being part of the Covenant, things have been going surprisingly well. Deya guessed that most of the Humans were just glad it was over, even though some fools still cling on to the Covenant ways, not to mention the contemporary danger of the Flood. Fortunately, this system had yet to see that foulness and with vigilance it will never settle.

"Thank you Thoza... say, after we return, would you perhaps like to visit the temple garden with me?" she asked, a rather flirtatious tone in her voice. The temple gardens were popular for first dates, so her intentions were rather obvious. Deya'Nazam was a Sangheili woman at the prime of her life. Perfect age to look for a partner. 

Thoza'Rokamee seemed a bit taken aback though. "I am flattered but I'm afraid I must decline. At the moment my duties keep me too busy." He excused himself and Deya had to suppress a growl. Too busy her ass! She knew he was looking for a partner too but he just wouldn't consider her. 

"Oh... okay, it's fine," she muttered, before he left and she went back to her quarters.

On the way—while still fuming from the rejection—she thought about her situation. Despite being a healthy young Sangheili, she had absolutely rotten luck with men for one simple reason; she was very tall and muscular. Her body was also prone to storing fat, so around her muscles laid a cover of plush. It only made opponents underestimate her however , so she did not mind that. However, all the males apparently didn't like it when the female was bigger than them. Bunch of insecure idiots. How manly can these strong warriors be if their masculinity is challenged by a woman that is not as small and demure next to them? 

Deya was confident in that being the only reason. Other than her being taller and stronger than most women, she did not look that much different from the others. In fact, her generous bosom and ample rump were very appealing to most males. Enough of them snuck a look when they thought she wouldn't notice, but none would openly ask her out. And if she made any advances herself, the same males who kept glancing at her ass would make excuses to not accept her. It was not like she was some sort of domineering beast either, oh no; she wouldn't mind some sweetness in a relationship. Tenderly cuddling and enjoying each other’s warmth and she certainly would not mind plenty of fun in the shared bedroom.

By the next day, Deya had calmed down again, even though Thoza still refused to even meet her gaze. Nothing she wasn't used to by now. All together they accompanied their envoy to the meeting where they spent hours discussing political nonsense that quite frankly bored Deya. Sure, for the future alliance between their races it was important, but talking for long just wasn't her style. Deya was a lot more direct and thought the whole thing could have been taken care of in well under an hour. Finally, after what seemed an era of tedium, they were done and their envoy retreated to her chambers. This was the point where less guards were necessary, so Deya could go out for some relaxation. 

Relaxation proved to be difficult though, considering all the stares she got. Most Humans were still tense around Aliens, but thankfully no one seemed to be in the mood to pick a fight. Others were at least only surprised. Although it was no secret that they were coming, they probably didn't expect to run into any Sangheili themselves. On her way, she came across the bar where Humans usually relaxed after their shift ended. Not a foreign concept to Sangheili of course but as she arrived, Deya immediately saw the difference. Bars on Sanghelios always had a very dignified atmosphere, just like it was expected of the warriors to be at all times. Here, it was way more casual.

Humans were laughing, telling stories and jokes, and making good-natured barbs at each other while they drank. She also saw them playing some sort of game with cards or at a table with a green cloth, pushing balls around with a long stick. At a wall they were throwing darts at a board with a target pattern on it. She never saw Humans using such a thing in combat, so Deya did not believe this to be some sort of training or practice. Not knowing any of those games, Deya decided to sit down at the counter and order a drink. The barstool was way too small for her, making her ass hang off the edges a The bartender had to call the station’s medic to find out which alcohol was safe for her to drink, only for it to turn out it didn't matter which proved to be a relief. And so she sat there on that uncomfortable seat, drinking alone as the Humans steered clear of her. "Well, this is a fun evening," she muttered, before taking another swig of this 'wine' as the Humans called it. Admittedly, it was not bad tasting. At least there was something positive going for her. 

Still, sitting there and drinking was a rather depressing way to spend her evening but she already knew that the other guard who had this shift off would rather spend it in his quarters alone. He too was among the list of males where she tried taking the initiative and was punished by him doing his best to remain polite, refusing to interact with her. 

"Excuse me, mind if I sit down here?" The question surprised Deya as a Human stood next to her. He had short, brown hair and wore the typical olive shirt and jeans that most Humans here seemed to wear in their off time. Deya was taken aback, surprised that anyone would wanna talk to her this evening. 

"Sure, go ahead," she said, glad that she wouldn't be sitting there all alone. Though he probably only sat down because... well, not because of a lack of room. The bar was full but not too much yet so he could have sat down somewhere else.

The man sat down, looking rather pleased at her allowing him close and ordered himself one of those beers that were very popular among Humans. After just the first sip, he spoke to her. "So, how do you like the station so far? By the way, my name is Mark and who are you?" Although there was a slight nervousness in his tone, Mark spoke freely to her. It made Deya feel a lot better at that, her face perking up in glee. Even though she failed again and again to get a male to notice her, perhaps she could have a nice talk for once. 

"My name is Deya'Nazam. You probably know already but I'm one of the bodyguards for the Envoy. I had the luck of getting the first shift off after the meeting. Admittedly, I am a bit unsure on whether or not I like it here. I'm just not used to being on a Human station." She joined the military at the end of the Human/covenant war, so she wasn't even on a station as part of a boarding team. "It's a bit hard to relax when you're the odd one out." Deya wasn't sure why she was opening up so easily. Perhaps it were the drinks she already had or perhaps that she had so little opportunities to do so.

Mark listened and thought about how he could help this Sangheili visitor feel more welcome. "Well, it might not seem that way but the people stationed here don't mind having an alien on board as much as you'd think. This being the closest station to Sanghelios and therefore the main hub for diplomacy. There are a lot of people stationed here that are open to the idea; if you relax a bit, surely you'll fit in better than you'd think." He looked around to see if one of the pool tables or dart boards were free, or if there was room at a card table. "How about a game of darts? It's pretty simple and I'm sure you could have some fun with that too," he said, pointing towards a free board.

Deya did not entirely believe it would be this easy but it seemed like this would be the best chance to get some enjoyment out of the evening. "Sure, I'll give it a shot." After they finished their drinks, they got darts from the barkeeper and went off to play. Deya was quite bad at it first, terrible actually, especially with alcohol in her system and also being new to throwing weapons. But much to Mark’s surprise, she managed to catch on quickly. It did take time though for her to see it less as a competition and more as just having fun, which in turn helped her loosen up a little. Just as Mark promised, other Humans joined in on their game, resulting in a very good time for everyone around. 

For the rest of the evening, she tried out the other Humans games like pool billiard or poker while occasionally enjoying another glass of wine. At the end of the evening when the bar announced it was closing, Mark offered to accompany her to her quarters. Deya did not think much of it, considering she was on the station for the first time. 

"Thank you Mark. That was a wonderful evening." At this point, any and all frustration Deya had was gone and her mood was downright chipper. Despite the mandibles, about anyone could tell she was smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she could just let loose like that; Humans had a lot more merit than she thought. "Perhaps tomorrow we can revisit the bar. I should have some free time on this station before we have to leave again." The Flood can tentacle rape those other Sangheili that came with her for all Deya cared right about now. Although, she noticed now that Mark seemed to get nervous again, which in turn made her feel the same way. Please don't let this end like it usually does with him either being busy or not in the mood to 'hang out' as the Humans say anymore.

Mark for his part had his own plans to end the evening, but he wasn't sure if this was the right moment. "Well... if you are perhaps interested, the evening does not have to end for us just yet. You see, I... well, I think you are a very beautiful woman and I must admit that was also what went through my mind when I approached you," he finally admitted, holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

From these words, Deya immediately sobered up. Did he really just say that? Was there some sort of Human social norm she did not understand or was he seriously hitting on her? It was a completely new experience to Deya and quite strange that a Human of all beings would be the first to take the initiative with her. "Wait, what? But we are different species, and even for Sangheili standards I'd be too big for most tastes." Deya thought of all those times she was rejected and could not believe that a male of a different species would be interested in her. Her mind also raced back to their first meeting. Did she really miss any of the obvious signs? Reflecting back on it, she could sometimes feel a familiar gaze but always chalked it up to it just being her imagination of him just not having seen a Sangheili up close before, making him more curious.

"I don't mind that at all. In fact, I was always attracted to big and strong women. Honestly, when I saw you, you were pretty much like a dream come true. The different species also doesn't bother me, in fact I think that also just makes you more appealing," he explained , boldened by the fact that she did not outright reject him. "I know this is all a bit sudden but with you just being a visitor here I just had to try. I'm sorry if I just made your evening awkward with that," he added, a little dejected. Perhaps it was too much for him to hope. After all, even if he was an Xenophile, that did not mean she had to return the sentiment. Mark wondered if he should just go and call in sick tomorrow so he could hole himself up in his room.

Deya's mind was racing. Part of her told her to reject the Human’s advances, that she should try for a proud Sangheili warrior. Someone from a good house who managed to earn a lot of honor instead of a Human she barely knew. But then, she really started thinking. She did try to go for another Sangheili plenty of times and they always rejected her. This Human not only seemed to like her despite the qualities that put her own kind’s males off but because of them from what he told her. A slightly pessimistic side also added that this might be the one guy in the galaxy who would go for her and another part added that Mark proved that he cared for her and gave her a wonderful evening. "I'm... just really surprised." The next few words would be decisive. Deya made up her mind. To hell with code and shit like that. Mark was a good man and he seems to be the only one so far to appreciate her. "Mark, I'll accept your offer." 

Since he was about ready to be told to piss off, or slapped, Mark was taken aback when he heard that. Shock quickly made way for joy . "Really? Wow, I almost didn't think you'd accept. I thought you'd be way out of my league," he said. 

Deya, smiling at the compliment, led him into the room she has been given for the stay. Though she always believed herself to be pretty, this was actually the first time a male said it openly to her and even worried that he wouldn't be good enough for her. Deya sat down on the bed, which was a bit too small for her but right now she did not care. They'd find a good position. First of all, she wanted to satisfy her curiosity though. "Now how about you start by answering a question for me. How do Humans usually mate? And yes, I would like a demonstration." Mark looked nervous as she sat there, legs crossed and leaning back in a relaxed pose. It was weirdly adorable.

Mark gulped as this hot Sangheili woman urged him into initiative. Only now did he notice how mentally unprepared he really was. But now he is dropped into the battlefield, so he may as well shoot. "Well, we usually like to enjoy the time, a bit of foreplay to really get the mood going. And to get a proper feel for the other. Let me show you what I mean." With that, he managed to build up enough courage to approach her. First of all, that armor had to go off, so he searched for any kind of locking mechanism, clasp or something of the sort. The Human got a bit red when Deya chuckled lightly and then pushed a button that he first mistook for a light and the armor loosened. At least now he could actually take it off of her, freeing that beautiful body. "Oh wow, how did all of that fit under there?" With that battle harness off, he saw that each of her tits was the size of his head.

A relieved sigh came from Deya as the harness came off. Always the best part of coming to her room after duty as her rather ample bosom was always so restrained underneath that armor. Free of this burden, she adjusted her girls a little and made herself more comfortable. "That I wonder too sometimes. Now, what you proposed is something our species seem to have in common. Do you think you could help me a bit with that? After a long day with that armor they are so sore." Deya invited, half moaning. Finally receiving that kind of attention, she intended to fully enjoy herself. She also took off the helmet and other guards on her body, letting the metal clank to the ground before kicking them aside. Not necessarily how a warrior should treat their armor but tonight she was going to be a woman before she was a warrior.

At that invitation, Mark did not need to be told twice. The suit underneath was luckily more straightforward, having a zipper on the back that he slowly pulled down. He was a bit surprised seeing some faint scars on her back but it was bound to happen, getting injured in that line of work. Once her suit was down, he turned towards her front again and looked at those big, soft breasts. "Alright ma'am, one breast massage coming right up." As he cupped these girls, the warm tits filled out his hands completely like big bags of dough. He lightly squeezed them, rubbing his fingers over the nipples up and down. At this point the night was already a success for him, especially with the light moans of approval coming from Deya.

For a few more minutes, Mark massaged those big, soft breasts. He wondered if another guy managed to get together with a Sangheili before or even a male Sangheili falling for a Human woman. If not he may be the first Human to touch an alien this way. The thought of that made the whole thing even more thrilling than it already was. 

It wasn’t long until Deya seemed satisfied with the massage. "I feel so much better already. Now tell me more about how Humans have sex. What kind of positions do Humans like?" she asked. 

In regards to positions, one came immediately to mind which was Mark's favorite. "Oh, I think si... nevermind, that position would be a bit difficult." He almost wanted to suggest sixty-nine but with the mandibles a Sangheili had, he was not sure she would be able to do it. "What I wanted to suggest was some mutual oral sex but I'm not sure that is possible," he quickly explained so she would not get confused or offended.

Deya wondered what he meant, since their body builds were roughly the same with torso, head, arms and legs so any position Humans can do, Sangheili should be able to do as well. But with how he explained she could see now how that would be difficult for her kind. However, as she thought about it, Deya was sure something would be possible. "I'll take that as a challenge. I say let's get into position and I'll see for myself whether or not I'm able to do that." Indeed oral sex was not something she was familiar with, considering their species’ anatomy. The thought of using one’s mouth to pleasure the partner had something delightfully naughty about it. Some would possibly find the idea degrading, but if both partners mutually please each other that way she saw nothing shameful about it.

The two of them completely undressed themselves, showing off their naked bodies to each other. Deya was pleased that Mark was a bit bigger than she imagined. With the height difference between their species, she expected his dick to be rather small for her standards but it looked well up to the task. It was also really adorable how gobsmacked he seemed as she fully revealed herself. On his prompt, she laid down on her side, easily taking up the full lenght of the bed. Deya actually had to curl up to not have her feet hanging off or her head leaning on the wall. 

As he laid down, it was almost an intoxicating sight, seeing her alien pussy so close to his face. Mark stroked her hips and ass with one hand before pulling himself closer. Opening his mouth, he greedily and messily made out with her tempting mound. Almost immediately he was rewarded with the sweet taste of her womanly juices. Mark did not even care if Deya found a way to pleasure him back with her mouth, this was already heaven.

Deya gasped as she felt Mark’s lips on her nethers. She already imagined that Humans with their mouths could do great in regards to sex, but what he did still surprised her. Wet smacking sounds came from her groin as his tongue invaded her folds and brought her to new heights. Opening her eyes, she saw the twitching cock of her Human lover in front got her into a competitive mood again. For a moment she thought about what she could do, an idea quickly striking her. Deya's tongue came forward, wettening her mandibles. The Sangheili carefully placed his cock right between the four points where they connected and began moving each mandible separately, rubbing up and down while her tongue lapped over the tip. His muffled moans and twitches signalled to her that she must have found a good way there. Satisfied, she continued.

Both laid there, moaning softly as they enjoyed the sensation of each other’s tongues, Deya enjoying the lips against her cunt as Mark enjoyed her mandibles rubbing over his shaft. Then, Deya had to stop for a moment as Mark found it, her sweet spot. It took all concentration to keep going as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Competitive spirit overtook her again, determined to get him off first and double her efforts. She took his dick further in, using her tongue to rub it against the roof of her mouth before licking his balls until she could finally taste his seed, spurting out and coating her throat. Only then did Deya finally allow herself to give in to the release of her own climax.

Taking each other’s genitals out of their mouths, the two of them rolled over on their backs to catch their breath, Deya swallowing and licking to get all of Mark’s cum down. She may have just been the first Sangheili woman to do that, and it was so wonderfully naughty. It helped that the way Mark used his tongue was amazing as well. "So... Human mating techniques. I would say I like them," she said, slowly pushing herself up to a casual reclining pose. "Now, I hope you still have some more energy left because there is another position that I would like to try." 

The promise of more sex with this beautiful woman was more than enough to make Mark tap into his reserves. Turning towards her he asked, "Sure, what do you have in mind, beautiful?" His question was immediately answered as Deya jumped on him, sitting on his belly. Being below her and feeling her weight on his body, it really showed what a large girl she was. And that only made her more sexy in his eyes. "Ah, I see, great idea," he grunted, rubbing his hands over her legs. Pushing down he could feel how well toned her muscles were under her cushioning. Enjoying the feeling of her on top of him, Mark's dick sprung back into action.

Sitting on top of the Human, Deya rubbed her backside down his groin against his dick to help get him back into a ready position. Feeling how he got hard so quickly after an orgasm because of her really made the Sangheili feel desirable. Once Mark got hard enough, she lifted herself up and took careful aim, positioning his tip right against her nether lips and finally letting herself slowly drop again. A shudder of pleasure went through her spine as she felt his length enter her. Mark was just as eager for this, since she felt him push her down on top of himself. "Now then, let's see how sturdy you are," she purred, before slowly building up a rhythm of lifting herself up and dropping down again. Despite their size difference, she could vividly feel him inside of her, eliciting a lustful moan.

Mark was surprised too. He expected it to feel loose, but the walls of her pussy tightly pressed against his cock, massaging him with slick, wet goodness. The Human matched her rhythm, pushing himself against her whenever she went down on him again. Aside from that, feeling the soft, warm thighs against his body was just as heavenly and even her weight no longer bothered him. In fact, he was quite enjoying how he got pressed into the mattress by this hot Sangheili woman. 

Under a symphony of pleasured grunts and moans, the Human and the Sangheili enjoyed each other’s bodies, the latter bouncing up and down on the other’s crotch while he assisted her as best as he could. Though both were sweating and getting tired, having had a busy evening already, their lust helped them hang on for a while longer. "Deya, I'm coming!" Mark gasped out. 

Deya reached down with her hands, grasping his. "M-Me too, let's try to reach climax together." At these words, Mark pulled her upper body down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the mandibles while Deya pressed herself firmly against him. The two new lovers moaned during the kiss as an orgasm shuddered through their bodies and Mark's cum filled the alien’s womb.

After the climax subsided, both enjoyed the afterglow with Deya lying on top of Mark, catching her breath. Having recovered a bit, she rolled to the side and laid next to him again, draping an arm over the human. "What a wonderful evening, I must say I didn't think I'd enjoy being with a human as much as I did." 

"I just can't believe I got so lucky that you'd actually accept me. Say... you and the others are leaving again tomorrow, but will you come back here?" Mark asked. He really came to like Deya over the evening, so he didn't want this to be a one time thing. Surely with improving relations she'd be able to visit.

Hearing this, Deya was surprised that Mark wanted more, perhaps even becoming a mated couple? Thinking back to this wonderful evening, Deya had to admit she wouldn't be opposed to it. "Well, there will surely be more diplomatic envoys in the future. If another one comes to this station I will surely volunteer to come along again." she promised him.

"And I'll make sure I don't get stationed anywhere else. Perhaps we'll be able to keep up a line of communication too," Mark added hopefully, as the two cuddled. Damn, Deya was so soft and warm for a huge, strong alien warrior— but that only made her more attractive in his eyes.

"That sounds wonderful. But for now let's rest; that was both fun and exhausting," Deya said before yawning. Mark only nodded, ready to drop as well. Both enjoyed each other’s warmth for a bit longer while they fell asleep, happier than they've been in a long while.


End file.
